


Injuries

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hurt which leads to Rodney doing something that might hurt their friendship, or lead to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tearfall who won me on Sweet Charity. She wanted first time, h/c and denial!John, I hope this works for you! With thanks to

It was the low hum of voices that woke John. He kept his eyes closed because of the huge pounding just behind them, but he listened carefully, assessing that he was in the infirmary which meant he was back in Atlantis. The last thing he remembered was being shot at and chased by the natives of PX0-427.

"Ah, Colonel, I know you're awake, so don't be pretending you aren't lad."

Carson's voice was closer, John could feel him standing by the bed. He'd bet anything that the rest of his team was there as well, along with Elizabeth. Nice to know he was important.

"What got me?" he asked groggily.

"Stunner," Ronon answered.

"It seems that the villagers worship the Wraith," Teyla said.

John groaned. "We get the…?"

"No," Rodney interrupted. "They started shooting the minute we mentioned fighting the Wraith. We didn't get anywhere near the ZedPM."

"Alrighty, now that you've all seen for yourselves that the Colonel is okay, you need to let him get his rest," Carson ordered.

John heard everyone shuffling away as a cold stethoscope was placed on his chest.

"Hey! Warn a guy, doc."

Carson laughed. "You'll live Colonel. A few days rest and you should be as good as new. I'll leave you to it."

John sighed and let sleep come.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…and then Ronon slung you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing. It was kind of cool, like in those action movies, you know? But Carson says you're going to be okay and should be cleared for duty in a few days, which is good because we got another strong energy reading from PX…."

"Shut up, McKay, my head is still pounding."

"Oh, you're up. I, uh, should go get Carson."

John heard the chair scrape across the floor and Rodney leave. He dared to open his eyes, wincing at the light. But then he closed them again when he heard Carson approach.

"So, how are you feeling today, Colonel?"

"Like I got stunned. But the pounding is less."

"I'll give you some more ibuprofen, but no more than a day's worth. Now, if you don't have any other complaints, I'll let you finish your convalescence in your quarters."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rodney asked.

"Aye, I am a doctor, Rodney. I do know what I'm talking about. Colonel Sheppard will be fine, but he will need someone to keep an eye on him for the next twelve hours or so."

"I, uh, can't, I've got this…thing in the lab and…."

"Oh, come on, Rodney. I'll be sleeping most of the time, how hard could it be?"

"Fine, fine, let me just make some calls," Rodney sighed.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the help of one of the many burly Marines, Rodney took John back to his quarters. Once John was resting under the baleful glare of Johnny Cash, Rodney sent for his laptop and some of his notes. He was going to get some work done while playing babysitter.

"You really don't have to stay, you know," John said. "I could call Teyla or Ronon."

Rodney finished setting up at the desk and turned to face him.

"No, I, uh, don't mind, really. It's the least I could do, you did save my life after all."

"I did? My, um, memory is a little fuzzy on the details."

Rodney sat on the end of the bed.

"Yes, you pushed me out of the way. That stunner was meant for me."

John just nodded. "It was my turn."

"No, no, enough about turns and all that crap. You're just a danger magnet. It, it…" Rodney sputtered, standing and pacing.

"Rodney, it's what I do. You're a part of my team…my family. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"No," Rodney yelled. "You don't….I can't…."

Rodney stalked over and grabbed John by the shoulders. He leaned down and kissed John without hesitation. John started to respond when Rodney pulled away. He went to the desk, scooped up his stuff and started to leave.

"I'll, uh, call Teyla. Get well, Colonel."

"Rodney…" John said as Rodney left. "Fuck."

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John wasn't sure how he'd done it, but Rodney had managed to avoid him for several days, always in the lab or off somewhere fixing something. John had been pretty restricted in his movements, so going to find him and confront him hadn't exactly been an option. Instead he had time to think. And he thought about the kiss.

It obviously meant that Rodney liked him as more than a friend. It should have freaked him out, but surprisingly John wasn't. When compared to everything he'd encountered out here in the Pegasus galaxy having his best friend kiss him was nothing. Then there was the fact that he'd responded to said kiss and replayed it over and over when he was alone. He'd come out to one of the many balconies to think about it.

"Are you okay, John?"

 He turned from the railing to see Teyla standing in the doorway. He turned back and shrugged.

"I will be, thanks for asking."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"You know how well I handle that," he smiled.

"Yes, I remember, but I can see you are carrying a burden. By sharing it with a friend you can lessen its weight. Does it have something to do with the argument you and Rodney had?"

He turned again, frowning. "Who said we were fighting?"

"I have not seen the two of you talking for several days, and he did call me to come and look in on you after you were released from the infirmary. I assumed that the two of you had some sort of disagreement."

"Something like that, Rodney….he kind of told me something that's got me thinking."

"I am sure that whatever it is you will work it out," Teyla assured him. "Do not stay out here too long, you will get cold."

She patted his arm and left him alone again. John hoped that they would, he hated how things were right now, it felt wrong.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John finally cornered Rodney in the jumper bay.

"Do I have cooties or something?"

Rodney looked up, panic in his eyes.

"Colonel, I have work to do if you don't mind," he said coldly, turning back to his data pad.

John walked over and took it out of Rodney's hands, setting it on some of the other equipment.

"I do mind, we need to talk, Rodney."

"There is a time and a place for talking, but I have work to do if you don't mind, Colonel."

"What happened to John? Was kissing me really that bad? Cause if so I need to do it again, show you I can do better."

"No it wasn't…wait, what?"

John grinned at the look of confusion on Rodney's face.

"I want to kiss you again, Rodney."

"But…but…you're straight!" he protested.

"Maybe," John shrugged, "But think about it, we spend so much time together already that we're practically dating, Rodney. I'd kind of like all the benefits that go with that, which includes kissing."

"Dating?" Rodney squeaked. "But you…Chaya…Teer…"

John had backed Rodney up against one of the jumpers by now, crowding him and getting really close.

"Shut up and kiss me, McKay."

He leaned in and Rodney met him halfway, hands slowly coming up to grab at his arms. It was definitely better than the first kiss, turning hot and heavy very quickly. John pulled away slowly.

"So, uh, if we've been dating, does this mean we can go have sex now?" Rodney asked.

"Right after I see Beckett, he's going to clear me for duty," John said.

"What are you waiting for?"

Rodney pushed John away and started gathering up his equipment. John just grinned and helped him.


End file.
